


Our Tired Love

by megsblackfire



Series: For The Love of Horses [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Rodeo AU prequel, wet dreams, you will take this pairing from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Daiki Shimada is a man to be feared. He is the head of the Shimada Empire, a skilled assassin, and an unwavering force in Japan. John Morrison is a simple farmer struggling to make ends meet and keep his son well-fed and happy. They are two people that should never have crossed paths, but how could Daiki ignore that tired smile and those sweet blue eyes?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is! The prequel to Trick Ride! This is how Daiki and John met and eventually became the family we have all grown to love. And omg will there be so much sex. Jack came by it honestly! His daddy is a beast! But that will come with time~
> 
> So, for anyone that poked their nose in curiously but never read "Trick Ride", Daiki and John are semi-OCs, semi-canon. We know that John Morrison and Papa Shimada exist in canon, but we don't know anything about them. And my crazy brain has slapped them together and squealed that they are meant to be together. Fangirls, what can you do?

Daiki Shimada held tightly to Hanzo’s hand as the four-year-old threatened to run off to chase a butterfly he had spotted. Genji was fast asleep against his chest, his tiny little fist curled near his mouth. The front-facing baby-carrier was still something Daiki was getting used to, but it was worth it if Genji felt safe enough to sleep.

“ _Oto_ , why’s their hair a funny colour?” Hanzo suddenly asked.

Daiki looked where his eldest son was pointing and tilted his head. There was a father and a son sitting outside the ramen shop with two bowls of ramen sitting in front of them. They were struggling to eat with their chopsticks, but the son seemed to be having more fun laughing at his father. A smile tugged at Daiki’s mouth as he watched the carefree child tease his father each time his food fell from his chopsticks.

“They are white, Hanzo,” he said gently. “Sometimes, they are born with blond hair.”

“It’s pretty,” Hanzo murmured before he pulled on Daiki’s hand. “Can we get some ramen and say hi, _Oto_?”

Daiki was sometimes very surprised by how social Hanzo was. Daiki was a very reserved man that kept his affections strictly to his family. Sayaka had been quiet and shy, preferring to keep out of the public eye as her health deteriorated. Hanzo was curious and happily spoke to everyone that he met. Daiki wasn’t sure where his son had picked that up from, but he was grateful for his joy and eagerness to meet new people. He was worried about his son, however.

How long would it be before the elders tried to break him of that joy? How long until Hanzo was molded into the perfect heir to be tugged by the strings wherever the elders desired? How long until his curious little boy was nothing but a shell?

“We should ask if they want us to sit with them first, my little wolf,” Daiki smiled.

“Okay!” Hanzo grinned before he ran off.

“Hanzo! Wait for me,” Daiki called after him.

He hurried after his son, shaking his head in amusement as he ran fearlessly up to the stranger and tugged on his sleeve. The blond man looked down and smiled at Hanzo, greeting him in English.

“Can me and my _Oto_ sit with you?” Hanzo asked excitedly.

The man blinked down at Hanzo before nervously running his hand through his hair. _“I don’t speak Japanese, kiddo,”_ he murmured.

 _“My apologies,”_ Daiki chuckled as he stooped down to grab Hanzo’s hand, squeezing just enough to let his son know that he wasn’t happy that he had run off. _“He asked if it is alright if we sit with you. You seem to be having a hard time with your chopsticks.”_

 _“Oh,”_ the man smiled.

Daiki’s heart slammed painfully against his ribcage as he stared into the man’s twinkling blue eyes behind a pair of wire-rim glasses. The man was beautiful, if not thoroughly exhausted. His cheeks were gaunt and large black bags were under his eyes. His smile, while brilliantly bright, was tired and sad, like he hadn’t had a chance to relax and sleep properly in a very long time. His golden hair was trimmed close to his head, but spiked in just the right way to hide the gray growing around his temples.

 _“Well, I won’t turn down help,”_ the man chuckled as he held out a hand. _“John Morrison.”_

 _“I’m Jack!”_ the man’s son chirped happily as he stood up on his chair to lean over his father’s shoulders. _“You’re pretty!”_

 _“Jack,”_ John scolded gently. _“We sit on chairs, not stand. On your butt, come on.”_

Jack dropped down with a giggle, grinning up at Daiki with a wide, gap-toothed grin. He was missing two baby teeth on his bottom jaw and his left front tooth. He whistled a little as he talked, but it didn’t seem to bother the boy. He looked like a younger, better fed version of his father right down to the golden blond hair and brilliant blue eyes.

 _“I am Daiki Shimada,”_ Daiki inclined his head before tentatively shaking John’s hand.

The grip was amazing; not too tight to threaten but not limp to insult him; and he hoped his palms weren’t sweaty from staring at John for so long. His mouth felt dry as John’s rough palm scraped against his; this was a man used to working for a living. He would never have any desire for a pampered man like Daiki; best to stomp those troublesome feelings down before he got attached.

 _“This is my son, Hanzo,”_ he rested a hand on Hanzo’s head as his son grinned up at John, _“and Genji.”_

He touched Genji’s head and smiled fondly down at his child. Genji didn’t stir, his hand still held close to his mouth as he dreamed against Daiki’s chest. John smiled at Genji before looking at Hanzo.

_“It’s nice to meet you, Hanzo. Sorry I don’t know the right words in Japanese.”_

“Hanzo, say hello,” Daiki instructed. “Try to use your English.”

 _“Hello, Morrison-sama_!” Hanzo chirped and bowed.

John chuckled. _“Hello, Hanzo. Jack?”_

 _“Hi, Hanzo!”_ Jack waved across the table.

Hanzo giggled happily before he tugged on Daiki’s sleeve. “ _Oto_ , can I go order our ramen?”

“Of course,” Daiki smiled before he tapped Hanzo’s nose. “No sweets.”

“Aw,” Hanzo pouted before standing on tip-toe to try to kiss Daiki’s cheek. “Okay, _Oto_.”

He hurried off into the ramen shop and Daiki sat down beside John to wait for his son to return. John shifted and nodded his head after Hanzo.

 _“You aren’t worried about him?”_ he asked softly.

 _“Hanamura is a very safe village; I have no fear about Hanzo going into a store alone while I am outside,”_ Daiki smiled.

No one would be foolish enough to touch the son of Daiki Shimada in any case. Shimada was a name to be feared and respected. The citizens of Hanamura knew better than to take their frustrations out on a child. He had no reason to worry about his child’s safety.

 _“I wouldn’t feel safe regardless of where I lived,”_ John admitted as he placed a hand on Jack’s head and gently ruffled it.

 _“You worry greatly for your son’s safety,”_ Daiki inclined his head. _“Do you live in a dangerous neighbourhood?”_

 _“Well, we live out in the middle of nowhere,”_ John chuckled. _“Nothing but cornfields for miles around us with the occasional soy plantation intermixed. Everything blends together to a seven-year-old and I’m scared of losing him out there. Throw in the damn coyotes and it’s a nightmare for a single parent.”_

Daiki hummed softly in agreement as Hanzo came running out of the shop with his arms full of sweets. Daiki frowned as Hanzo hopped onto a chair and dumped his haul onto the table.

“Hanzo, I told you no sweets,” he said.

“They’re to share!” Hanzo grinned as he pushed the candies towards Jack. “The lady behind the counter said I was adorable.”

Daiki chuckled as Genji started to stir. Genji started fussing, squirming unhappily in his carrier. Daiki excused himself and told Hanzo not to move from his chair as he went to go change Genji. One quick diaper change later, Daiki let Genji waddle out of the ramen shop ahead of him. Hanzo slipped out of his chair as soon as he saw Genji, grinning as he hugged his little brother tightly. They waddled over to the table and Genji lifted his hands at John, grinning and showing off his budding teeth.

 _“Hello, little one,”_ John chuckled as he picked Genji up with ease. _“Hmm, you have your daddy’s eyes.”_

Daiki did his best not to turn bright red at the very notion that John had paid that much attention to his eyes. He sat down in his seat and folded his hands in his lap after he rested the baby-carrier against his knee. Genji was babbling, reaching up to play with John’s hair in fascination. John was smiling at Genji, nodding along to the babbling as Jack stuffed a piece of pink chocolate in his mouth.

 _“Dad! Dad, it tastes like strawberries!”_ Jack gasped and waved the other piece of Kit Kat at him. _“You have to try this!”_

 _“You eat that, Jack,”_ John said gently. _“I’ll try it another time, okay?”_

Daiki saw the disappointment in Jack’s eyes as he popped the treat into his mouth with a sad nod of his head. How often did John refuse food to make sure that Jack got to eat? The thought sent a stab of anger into his gut; no one should have to live like that.

He was prevented from following the thought any further by two bowls of ramen being placed on the table. The server bowed and hurried back inside, never making eye contact. John lifted an eyebrow at the server’s back, but looked down as Daiki held his hand out to show him how to hold his chopsticks properly.

They ate in companionable silence, smiling at their children as they excitedly babbled at each other in a mix of English and Japanese. Jack seemed to pick up on the language quickly, mimicking everything Hanzo said with an almost perfect accent. John praised his son warmly every time, his blue eyes crinkling into a smile as Jack grinned widely up at him.

Daiki fed Genji small pieces of chopped leek and chicken, smiling as his son eagerly chewed and swallowed each bite. He was on his best behaviour, not even throwing noodles at his brother as Hanzo wolfed his food down with a happy purr.

 _“You raised some good boys,”_ John murmured as Daiki bounced Genji on his knee. _“Their mother must be proud.”_

 _“I’m sure she is,”_ Daiki nodded. _“Wherever it is that spirits lie.”_

 _“Ah, sorry,”_ John winced. _“How long’s it been?”_

 _“A few months,”_ Daiki sighed. _“The boys miss her, but they are young and are better at coping.”_

 _“My wife’s passed on a few years ago,”_ John sighed as Jack popped another strawberry flavoured Kit Kat in his mouth. _“Been doing my best to keep Jack fed and happy. Not easy, but we’re managing.”_

 _“Jack is a very healthy young man,”_ Daiki murmured. _“You have done a very good job, John.”_

John’s smile was tired and kind. _“Thank you, Daiki.”_

 _“Dad, can we meet up with them again tomorrow?”_ Jack asked excitedly. _“I want to learn more Japanese from Hanzo!”_

 _“We’ll see, Jack,”_ John chuckled. _“I’m sure Mr. Shimada has places he has to be. Not everyone is on vacation like us, kiddo.”_

 _“Okay,”_ Jack smiled as he pulled a portion of the sweets towards him. “I will see you soon, Hanzo-san!”

“I look forward to it, Jack-san!” Hanzo giggled.

The two families went their separate ways. Hanzo and Jack were still waving excitedly at each other until the American family turned the corner on the street. Hanzo skipped along beside Daiki, grinning at Genji as he waddled along happily a half-step behind Daiki.

“I hope we see them again, _Oto_ ,” Hanzo said. “I like Jack!”

“He is a charming young man,” Daiki agreed as he nodded to the guards standing outside the Castle. “Genji, up?”

“Up!” Genji nodded his head excitedly.

Daiki scooped his youngest up and balanced him on his hip as they crossed the grounds to the house. A woman was waiting for them in the doorway, her shirt unbuttoned at the top so that the nose of her dragon was in sight.

“Cousin!” Hanzo squealed as he ran forward.

“Hello, little one,” Miyu smiled as she scooped Hanzo up with ease. “How’s my favourite little wolf?”

“Good! We had ramen,” Hanzo giggled happily as he hugged his older cousin tightly.

“You stopped for ramen?” Miyu shot Daiki an amused smirk before she set Hanzo down. “Why don’t you go play with Genji in the garden, little wolf? I need to speak with you _Oto-san_.”

“Okay,” Hanzo nodded and held his hands out for Genji.

Daiki handed Genji over to his brother and smiled as the two hurried off towards the garden to play. He took a deep breath before Miyu looped her arm across his shoulders and cocked her head curiously to the side.

“So, the great head of the Shimada Clan stopped at the modest little noodle shop for a bowl of ramen?” she asked.

“There was a tourist struggling with his chopsticks; Hanzo wanted to say hello,” Daiki replied as he headed into the house.

“Hmm,” Miyu teased as she followed him. “Was he handsome?”

“Miyu,” Daiki gave her a playful glare.

“I’m just asking, cousin,” she laughed.

“He was...striking,” Daiki admitted as he sat down at the kitchen table. “Hanzo took to his son very quickly. To be that young and eager to make friends again….”

“Mmm,” Miyu agreed as she settled down beside him. “I’m sure this man would be responsive to any attempt at friendship with you, Iki.”

“He is poor, Miyu; he will not have connections to want a friendship with me,” Daiki shook his head.

Miyu flopped dramatically across his shoulders with a groan. “I’m not talking about work friendships, you toad,” she teased. “I mean an honest friendship with another man who has a child and is a single dad.”

“He is a tourist, Miyu,” he shook his head. “He will be gone in a few….”

“Iki! It’s called a cellphone,” Miyu whined and slapped his head playfully. “Honestly, I know the elders are all about tradition, but you don’t have to pretend to be technologically inept. I know there’s a computer in your room; use it for something other than business.”

“You make it sound so simple,” Daiki grimaced. “As if I am capable of being friends with someone.”

“Iki,” Miyu clucked her tongue. “We’ve been friends since I was big enough to push you over. I know better than anyone else what you’re like when the eyes of the world aren’t on you. _You’re infatuated with the man, aren’t you?_ ”

The speed at which Miyu switched from Japanese to English startled him. It took him a whole minute to figure out what she said and when he did, he looked away.

“Miyu,” he started to say before she tapped his nose.

 _“Iki, I am the last person that will ever judge you,”_ she said. _“I knew you liked boys before you did. You have two healthy young boys; you’ve done your duty to the clan. Don’t let happiness slip through your fingers.”_

Daiki shook his head at his cousin. _“If I see him again, I will ask for his number,”_ he relented. _“Do not get your hopes up.”_

Miyu clicked her tongue before she kissed his cheek. “You’re so stubborn; I hope Hanzo grows up to be like you,” she teased.

Daiki shook his head before he rested his weight on his cousin’s shoulder. She was the sister he had never been blessed with having. He didn’t know what he would do without her steadfast determination. The elders had tried to beat her into submission, but she just stood up with a bloody smile and spat in their tea. She was indomitable like the reeds in the wind that bowed rather than bent, ready to stand straight as soon as the storm passed. Nothing could ever hold her back, not the elders, not society; Miyu would always find some way to do as she pleased.

He wished he was that brave.

***

John’s teeth grazed over Daiki’s collarbone and he let out a sharp gasp of pleasure. He reached up, running his fingers through John’s amazing golden blond hair. He was so beautiful and those blue eyes were twinkling with mirth as he loomed over Daiki.

“Mmm, so the mighty dragon wants to try the farmboy out,” John teased. “Can’t say I saw that one coming.”

Daiki shivered at the tone, squirming happily as John ran his big hands down Daiki’s body. His thumbs caressed his hipbones, teasing the soft flesh to either side of his groin. It felt good, amazingly good, and stars were starting to dance in front of his eyes.

“John,” he groaned out as he arched into those wonderful hands. “John, please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely, Daiki,” John grinned playfully down at him.

John’s rough hands gripped his thighs as he pulled Daiki’s legs apart and hoisted them up towards his shoulders. His hot mouth closed over Daiki’s keeping him from crying out as something very big slid inside of him. His insides rippled around the length, stretching and squeezing around the invading heat. John growled against his lips, hissing as he slowly pulled his hips away.

He snapped them forward sharply, drawing a startled gasp from Daiki. He whimpered, staring up into John’s eyes as the man drew out slowly. He snapped forward sharply again, setting a slow rhythm that made Daiki’s insides ache with desire. He dropped his head back to the pillow, moaning as John filled him to bursting with pleasure. He whimpered, arching his hips up so that John could push deeper.

“John,” he whimpered. “John, I’m so close.”

“Mmm, open your eyes, gorgeous,” John purred in his ear. “I want to see those pretty eyes when you come.”

Daiki obeyed without hesitation, opening his eyes to stare up into John’s face. He was wearing that kind, tired smile as he continued his slow but passionate pace. Daiki reached up towards him and wrapped his arms around John’s broad shoulders. His breathing hitched and he arched his back as he climaxed. John growled in his ear as he pushed in as deep as he could go and followed Daiki over, holding himself still as he painted Daiki’s insides with heat.

He thrust slowly into Daiki’s shuddering insides before carefully pulling out. Daiki shivered at the emptiness, whining a little as John laid down beside him.

“Someone’s a needy dragon,” John teased as he ran his fingers through Daiki’s hair. “Hmm, whatever am I going to do with you, Daiki?”

“Love me?” Daiki asked softly as he rolled over to look at John.

John smiled and tipped Daiki’s chin up. “I can do that, Daiki,” he purred.

His lips pressed hot over Daiki’s and Daiki woke covered in sweat. Daiki was scared to move; he could feel the mess in his pants and shame burned across his face. What sort of sick individual was he to have a wet dream about a man he barely knew?

“Disgusting,” he whispered to himself as he forced himself to get to his feet.

He shuffled to the en-suite bathroom and stripped out of his pajama pants. He grimaced at the sticky mess and immediately stuck them under the faucet to start scrubbing them clean. Disgusting, absolutely disgusting. How could he even think of such unclean things with a man he didn’t know who probably wasn’t interested in him in the slightest?

“Fool,” he hissed at himself. “Weak-minded fool.”

He threw the pajama bottoms over the side of the shower and cleaned himself up with a warm, damp cloth. He walked out of his room and pulled on a new pair of pajama pants just in time for the baby monitor to let him know that Genji was awake and not happy. He let out a soft sigh as he went to go check on his son. At least that should help clear his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

John grunted as he felt Jack jump on him. The sun was just starting to peek through the blinds, but Jack had likely been up long before that. His little boy just hated missing a second of daylight. If he wasn’t so exhausted, he might have enjoyed it more. He let out a long rumble as Jack shook his shoulder and bounced on his back, trying to get him to wake up. He opened an eye and smiled at his son in amusement.

“Mmm, how’s my little rooster?” he teased. “Up at the crack of dawn even while on vacation. Can’t even let the old man sleep.”

“I’m hungry,” Jack huffed before he flopped down and pressed his face into John’s back. “You have to get up so I can go eat. You’ll sleep the whole day away otherwise!”

“Mmm,” John shifted and did his best not to grimace. Yup, that was definitely not morning wood he felt pressing between him and the mattress. “Well, I’m up. You go see what those lovely ladies have made us for breakfast, kay?”

“You won’t fall back asleep?” Jack asked him accusingly.

“No, I won’t, pinky swear,” he said as he lifted a hand out from under the blankets and offered his pinky.

Jack grinned widely as he looped their pinkies together. “May the world fall on me if I break this promise,” he said solemnly.

John hummed in agreement. He smiled as Jack scrambled off of him and hurried to the door of their room. He waited until Jack’s scampering footsteps faded away before he groaned and hauled himself into a sitting position.

He grimaced down at his hard-on, berating himself for dreaming about a man he just met and thinking that he would even be considered a potential partner to a man like that. Between those powerful features, the confident walk, and that piercing gaze, some little dirt-poor farmer wasn’t going to catch his eye. He was simply being polite yesterday by helping a tourist use his chopsticks properly and letting their kids interact with each other.

He got to his feet and headed for the washroom, jumping directly into the shower after he stripped out of his soiled underwear. He cranked the water over to the hottest setting and snarled under the spray. One hand dropped to stroke his throbbing length and the other was braced against the wall. He tried to go fast, to be rough and impersonal with himself. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth against the sting of the hot water. Playing rough with himself always helped him avoid embarrassing attachments. Usually.

It didn’t last for long.

He dialed the heat back as he felt his skin shrieking in dislike and felt himself shudder as his fingers teased over the head of his cock. His mind’s eye painted Daiki on his knees in front of him, shyly brushing his lips over John’s cock. Those pretty brown eyes were appraising him, taking in his size and girth with a fond quirk of his lips. John hissed at the sight, grinning as Daiki’s pretty eyes flicked up to him.

“Just like that,” he murmured against his arm as he brushed his fingers slowly down his length. “Just like that, baby.”

He bucked his hips down into Daiki’s mouth, grunting softly as his fingers pinched near the base of his length, emulating the surprised clench of teeth. He shifted, dragging his hand back up his length and teasing a finger slowly along the slit like a tongue tasting the pre dripping out of him. Daiki moaned around his length, sliding his tongue down the shaft before his hand fondly cradled his sack. He continued the slow pace until his body tightened and he painted the wall in thick stripes of white.

He cleaned it quickly, rubbing his hands together under the shower head before he hastily cleaned himself up. He was such a weak man; how pathetic of him to be rutting to the idea of a complete stranger on his knees willing to give him head. Ugh, John, just ugh.

He didn’t even know if Daiki was gay or bi or anything other than poker-straight. He’s just lost his wife, for Christ sake! What sort of sick fuck went after a mourning husband in hopes of rutting in a bed like a couple of animals?

He finished cleaning himself off and stepped out of the shower. He dried himself as well as he could, groaning as he wrapped the towel around his waist out of habit and cleaned the fog off of the mirror. He got his shaving kit out and sprayed a handful of cream into his palm. He lathered his jaw up before he started shaving away his five o’clock shadow.

Some men looked good with a beard; John found that he looked like an idiot with his golden blond whiskers. And the fact that the time he left his beard to grow during the Movember campaign made Jack burst into tears and refuse to talk to him until he shaved it all off certainly helped him keep clean-shaven. He never wanted to scare his kid like that again; the look of sheer terror on Jack’s face when he saw his mustache was burned into his brain.

He wiped his face clean when he was done and checked to make sure he hadn’t missed anything. He applied his aftershave and a few spritzes of his cologne before he went to go get dressed. He pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a white shirt, slipped his glasses onto his nose, and heading down to the breakfast area.

The serving staff were twittering around Jack, heaping praise upon him as he ate everything they put in front of him. Jack smiled with each affectionate pat on the head he got or when someone pinched his cheek. They scattered as soon as they spotted John, bowing politely as he took his seat beside his son. Jack pouted a little as his audience vanished, but giggled when John stole one of his fish-shaped pastries from his plate.

“How’s breakfast so far?” John asked as he chewed the strange-textured pastry. He wasn’t really sure what he thought of all the red bean desserts, but he was starting to get used to the texture at least.

“Good!” Jack smiled as a plate was set down in front of John. “The nice ladies said that I was really good with my chopsticks for being so little.”

They were watching themselves; he’d heard them call him a number of less-than-polite names yesterday when he used a fork to eat breakfast rather than the chopsticks. They didn’t think he understood, but he’d looked up all the unflattering Japanese phrases before travelling so that the locals couldn’t pull a fast one on him.

“You are very good,” John agreed as he popped a portion of rice and egg into his mouth. “What do you want to do today?”

“Can we find Hanzo and Mr. Shimada again?” Jack asked.

John snapped his head around as one of the serving ladies dropped a tray full of dirty dishes on the ground. Jack squeaked in alarm and hid against his side. They blinked as the woman rushed off to get a broom and dustpan, refusing to meet John’s gaze. That…wasn’t good.

“We’ll see what happens,” John said gently. “I’m sure Mr. Shimada is a very busy man. He can’t play tour guide just because his boy gets along with you.”

“Aw,” Jack pouted before John leaned forward to cover his face in snuffling kisses. “Ew! Dad! No!”

They finished breakfast in comfortable silence and returned to their room to brush their teeth. John watched Jack with a heart full of pride as his son got his toothbrush ready all on his own. It was something small, sure, and Jack had been doing it for years on his own, but he was still so proud of his boy. Jack was his life; he wasn’t going to go a day without thinking about how proud he was of his little man.

“So, shall we just head left and see where we end up?” John asked as he held Jack’s hand.

“Okay,” Jack nodded as he swung their hands. “Dad, why don’t I have a new mommy?”

John almost winced at the question. “Do you want one?”

“A little,” Jack admitted. “Everyone at school says it’s weird that I only have a Daddy.”

“Everyone?” John smiled in amusement.

Jack nodded. “Uh huh. A few kids only have mommies and they say that I’m weird. I tell them that their weird too and they get mad at me.”

That explains the phonecall he got before they left for their vacation. Sure, call his kid weird for only having a Dad to care for him, but the minute he points out that their weird too for only having one parent, suddenly it’s an issue. Bunch of stuck-up pricks that still thought child-rearing was a woman’s job.

“Dad, why’re those men carrying swords?” Jack asked.

John frowned as he watched the group of men march past. “Not sure,” he said. “Stay close, okay?”

Jack nodded and pressed himself against John’s leg. They watched the men march onwards without sparing anyone a second look. The locals scrambled out of their way, eyeing their swords with fear. John rested a hand on Jack’s head, willing himself to not move until the men were gone.

“MORRISON-SAMA!” a familiar voice shrieked.

John watched Hanzo dart out from the middle of the group of armed men and come rushing towards him. Jack waved madly as Hanzo threw himself into John’s arms, snuggling in close. John hoisted the boy onto his hip and tapped his nose.

“Does your Pa know where you are?” John teased.

“Uh huh,” Hanzo nodded his head before throwing his arms around John’s neck.

Hanzo shot a glare at the approaching men and hugged him close, shouting something in Japanese. John shifted uneasily, pulling Jack behind him as the men started pulling their swords out. Jack whimpered, clinging to John’s leg as Hanzo continued shouting at the men. A new voice joined the shouting and the men immediately put their swords away and stood at attention.

“I’m sorry about that, John,” Daiki sighed as he strode through the group. “They were supposed to watch Hanzo while I was in a meeting. It would appear that my son is more willful than I anticipated.”

Hanzo giggled and snuggled against John’s chest. “ _Oto-san_ , can I stay with Morrison-sama?” he asked.

Daiki shook his head and his long black locks tumbled beautifully around his face. “Hanzo, I’m sure John’s busy,” he said.

“Please?” Jack chirped as he pulled on John’s arm. “Please, Dad?”

John looked from his son to Hanzo and then at Daiki. “I think we’re outnumbered, Mr. Shimada,” he chuckled.

“I can see that,” Daiki chuckled in agreement. “Very well, Hanzo. You can stay with John for the day. We’ll meet up at the ramen shop around four?”

“Sounds like a plan,” John said as he shifted his hold on Hanzo. Little tyke’s knees were digging into his hip. “Come on, you two trouble-makers; let’s go see what else Hanamura has to offer.”

The boys cheered and Hanzo wiggled to be put down. He hugged his father’s leg and chirped an adorable farewell before latching tightly onto John’s hand. Jack waved at Daiki as they walked away, promising to take good care of Hanzo. John watched the smile play across Daiki’s lips before he turned to address the armed men.

“Hey, Hanzo, why’d those guards carry swords instead of guns?” Jack asked when they were a good distance down the road.

Hanzo shrugged. “They just do,” he said. “ _Oto-san_ could tell you better.”

John let out a soft hum. “Well, where do you boys want to go first?” he asked.

“Park!” Hanzo shouted. “Please.”

“The park it is,” John chuckled as he let the child guide them through the streets. “Where’s little Genji?”

“With my cousin,” Hanzo grinned. “She’s really good at taking care of him. He doesn’t fuss when she holds him.”

“Well, I’m glad he’s not fussy with her,” John smiled.

Hanzo nodded his head happily as he continued shepherding them along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John thinks Daiki wouldn't want anything to do with his country bumpkin ass and tries to take his desires out roughly. Doesn't turn out half as well as he hopes and he just ends up fantasizing about a certain dragon instead. And Hanzo cares not for your rules! I will hug and climb on whoever he wants!


	3. Chapter 3

Daiki smiled as Hanzo talked excitably about what he did with John and Jack Morrison. Miyu was feeding Genji with a smile on her face, side-eyeing Daiki whenever Hanzo paused to take a breath.

“Can Morrison-sama come for supper tomorrow?” Hanzo asked. “Jack-kun too!”

“Jack-kun?” Miyu smiled. “Are you friends with him already, Hanzo?”

Hanzo nodded his head excitably. “Yah! He’s so smart, cousin! And he knows how to climb trees without hurting himself!”

Miyu cleaned Genji’s mouth with a napkin. “Well, I don’t see why Morrison-san can’t come to supper,” she mused. “I think it would be wonderful, don’t you, Iki?”

Daiki shot her a look before he nodded to Hanzo. “If we see him tomorrow, we can invite him,” he said. “But remember that Morrison-san and Jack-kun are on vacation. They might be very tired when supper time rolls around.”

Hanzo grinned widely and cheered before he started shovelling his food into his mouth. Miyu scolded him, clucking her tongue as he pouted.

Daiki was a little surprised that he did find John the next day almost exactly where they met the day before. Jack looked excited to see him, but he hid behind John’s leg when he spotted the bodyguards. Hanzo hurried over to hug his friend, grinning widely up at John as he pulled on his sleeve.

“Morrison-sama! Will you come for dinner?” he asked.

“English, little wolf,” Daiki chuckled. _“Hanzo wanted to invite you and Jack over for supper.”_

 _“Oh,”_ John smiled sadly. _“Not tonight, little one. Jack and I have reservations at a nice restaurant in Tokyo tonight. Maybe we can do something tomorrow instead?”_

Hanzo pouted before he grinned. _“You can come up to the castle and play!”_ he said excitedly.

 _“Please, Dad?”_ Jack chirped as he pulled on John’s other arm.

 _“Since when did you two learn to coordinate your attacks?”_ John asked playfully. _“Well, I didn’t plan for anything tomorrow so I don’t see why not.”_

 _“Yay!”_ Hanzo cheered before he hugged John’s leg.

Daiki shook his head in amusement as he scooped his son up. He said his goodbyes to John before continuing on to the meeting he was supposed to be attending.

Hanzo ran around the kitchen excitedly as he waited for John and Jack to arrive the next day. Daiki watched him in amusement as Genji napped against his chest. He wished he was as excited as Hanzo was; he was nervous and scared and how did people do this on a regular basis? He did his best not to rub at his gums; don’t ask why he did that, he had no clue. It just made him feel better for some reason. Some people chewed their nails; Daiki rubbed at his gums.

He heard Miyu’s voice before she walked in with John and Jack in tow. She was smiling up at John with that terrible “I have you pegged” smile and John didn’t even know that’s what that smile was. Jack grinned as Hanzo darted towards him and hugged the smaller boy to his chest.

“Hanzo, go play in the garden, okay?” Miyu smiled as she ruffled his hair. “And don’t be too loud so you wake the Sparrow.”

“Yes, cousin,” Hanzo nodded before he dragged Jack off towards the garden.

Miyu walked over and plucked Genji out of Daiki’s arms, smirking at him in that way he had learned to fear. She winked at him before heading off to Genji’s room to put him down for a nap, humming a soft lullaby to keep Genji from fussing.

“She’s something,” John chuckled. “She’s your…?”

“Cousin,” Daiki smiled as he shifted to English with only a little difficulty. “I think the powers that be were scared to make her my sister.”

“I can see why,” he laughed as he took a seat at the table.

“Ah, I was thinking of moving to a different room so we can watch the boys better,” Daiki apologized. “Do you like tea?”

“I’m not opposed to it,” John replied as he got back to his feet. “Might have to drown it in creamer if you have it.”

Daiki nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak. The first thought that went through his mind was “I have a cream you might like” and he was horrified with himself for even thinking it. He showed John into the little room just off the gardens where a teapot was already waiting for them. They sat down and watched Jack show Hanzo the proper way to climb the sakura trees.

“He’s a lively young man,” Daiki smiled as he sipped his tea.

“He is,” John sighed as he watched them. “Hard to keep up with sometimes.”

Daiki watched John for a moment before he looked away. “You are going through a hard time,” he murmured. “You are severely malnourished, John.”

“Farm’s not doing as well as it used to,” John murmured. “Hard to keep all my fields in order with just me working them. Can’t afford to pay for the extra hands I need. We’re getting by, but shit’s expensive. I can handle a few missed meals; Jack can’t. Not at his age.” He looked down at his cup of tea and slowly stirred it. “You’d do the same for your boys.”

“Without hesitation,” Daiki agreed. “I know we do not live the same lifestyle, John, but my boys are all I have. I would move the earth if it meant making them happy and safe.”

John looked up and smiled. His tired blue eyes seemed to be momentarily invigorated and Daiki felt his breath catch in his throat. John was beautiful when he smiled; those blue eyes were absolutely amazing, like two pieces of the sky had decided to curl up around his pupils.

“Might not live the same lifestyle, Daiki, but we got the same sort of soul,” he said as he looked out at the boys as Hanzo managed to get himself up to the first branch of the sakura.

“I want to return to America with you,” Daiki blurted out.

He covered his mouth in horror and ducked down into himself. John straightened a little and Daiki shifted, waiting for the anger to be turned on him. Slowly, John turned to look at him and his smile was just as beautiful and tired at before.

“I’d like that, Daiki,” he murmured. “Don’t think I’d be able to get by without thinking about you.”

Daiki stared at him before he lifted his head. “Really?” he asked softly.

John nodded. “Yah,” he murmured. “It’s only been a few days, but damn if they haven’t been eventful.”

Daiki felt heat creeping up his neck and looked down into his tea. “It might be a little while before I can reach you,” he murmured.

“That’s fine,” John replied. “It’s not like I’m going anywhere when I get back to Indiana.”

Daiki smiled and sipped his tea. It would take some planning to get him to America and staying there without his family hunting him, his kids, and John down. He knew that Miyu would help him no matter what and would run interference if she needed to.

A Shimada in America; the world had a funny sense of humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little chapter to kickstart the actual fun now. Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Daiki had never been more thankful for Miyu’s existence in his life. Not only did she have everything planned out in less than a month, but she knew how to keep him out of the clan’s talons for the rest of his life. It meant sacrificing her freedom, but as she put it, it was high time she started turning the damn family around.

“First things first though,” she had smirked as she bundled Genji up in his jumper. “I have to get you shacked up with your American sweetheart.”

Daiki had been red before she had left and he was eternally thankful Hanzo had been too excited to go on a trip with his cousin to realize what she was saying to him. She had texted him through the whole trip, reassuring him that she and his boys were fine. When they finally landed in America and made it to John’s farmhouse, she’d called and told him straight up that he had to marry this man.

“I will pay for you two to fucking elope,” she had growled over the phone. “Fuck, Daiki, I want to cry over how perfect this man is for you. Do you know how fast he got Genji to stop crying? I know our little Sparrow off by heart and I couldn’t get him to stop but John just picked him up and started singing and he stopped! And Hanzo loves his dogs and he was playing with them like they were the size of his hand instead of the same height as him. Don’t even get me started on Jack!”

It had taken another week before he was able to slip away on the pretence of business. John met him at the airport, a look of relief on his face as they greeted like two old friends. The ride back to his house was quiet and broken only by the radio playing soft country music. Hanzo squealed when he walked through the door, abandoning the two mastiffs on the floor of the living room to throw himself at Daiki.

“ _Oto-san!_ You’re here,” he laughed happily as he snuggled into Daiki’s arms.

Daiki knew he was crying as he hugged his son close, but he didn’t care. “I missed you, little wolf,” he cooed as he kissed Hanzo’s forehead. “Have you been good for Miyu and John?”

Hanzo nodded his head happily before dragging Daiki over to the dogs lying on the ground. “This is Rover and Bastion,” he said proudly. “They’re really smart! Rover, up!”

Rover, the tan and black mastiff, immediately sat up and hoisted himself onto his rump, holding his paws against his chest. Bastion, a speckled gray, sat up and tried to copy him, but his rump was too round and he couldn’t find a good position to keep himself level.

“Bastion, down!”

Bastion laid down immediately.

“Bang!” Hanzo giggled and made a pretend gun with his finger and thumb.

Both dogs immediately rolled onto their backs and laid still, tongues hanging out of their mouths. Hanzo giggled and clapped his hands.

“Good boys! Morrison-sama, can I give them treats?” Hanzo asked.

“No, Hanzo,” John chuckled as he gave him a fond look. “You’ll make them sick. Same way you can’t eat donuts all day no matter how good they taste.”

“Oh,” Hanzo frowned before he looked up at Daiki. “ _Oto-san_ , why didn’t we have a dog?” he asked.

“Your mother was allergic,” Daiki smiled sadly.

“Oh,” Hanzo blinked before he smiled up at Daiki. “Oh! Let me show you what I made!”

He zipped off into a different room and Daiki straightened up to greet his cousin and his sleeping Genji. She kissed both of his cheeks in greeting and hugged him tightly with one arm. He returned the hug and gently scooped Genji into his arms, rocking him slowly as he began to fuss.

“Ssh, my little Sparrow,” he soothed.

Genji’s eyes snapped open immediately and he let out a happy squeal as he reached out to wrap his arms around Daiki’s neck. “ _Oto_!” he babbled.

Daiki blinked in surprise before he returned the hug. “Oh, little one, you have made me cry,” he crooned.

“Huh,” Miyu smirked. “And here I’ve been worried that he wasn’t going to actually say anything ever. Little shit’s been holding out on me.”

John smirked as he leaned on the doorframe heading into the living room. “I have to go pick Jack up from school,” he said. “Why don’t you go get settled in the guest bedroom, Daiki?”

Daiki lifted his head in confusion. “What?”

John lifted an eyebrow. “You’re staying here, aren’t you?” he chuckled.

Daiki looked at Miyu and she shrugged. “Oh, oops? Did I forget to tell you that I forgot to book you a room at a nice hotel in Bloomington? Oh, silly me,” she said sweetly. “John was so nice to me while I was here that I thought it would be a great idea to keep you and the kids here. I mean, Genji’s already set up in the guest bedroom with me and Hanzo loves sharing a room with Jack.”

Daiki narrowed his eyes. “I don’t know if I want to slap you or kiss you,” he growled in Japanese.

Miyu smirked and blew him a kiss as she got to her feet. “I have a room I have to get to; flight’s at five in the morning. Ugh,” she shuddered. “John, honey, could you be a doll and drive me to the hotel?”

“Sure,” John laughed. “Wouldn’t make you call a cab out here; fare would be through the roof.”

“You’re a doll,” Miyu grinned before she went upstairs to get her bag.

Hanzo came hurrying into the room and presented a large birdhouse to Daiki. “Morrison-sama helped me make it!” he said happily.

It was a little crude, but certainly within the talent range of a child. Daiki smiled as he ruffled Hanzo’s hair, shifting Genji a little so his son wasn’t about to fall out of his arms.

“It’s lovely, Hanzo,” he said. Hanzo smiled as Miyu came back down the stairs. “Go say your good-byes,” he said gently.

Who knew when he would see Miyu again? She might never grace their doorstep; she had a lot of damage control to do when she got back to Japan. Hanzo hugged her tightly and chirped that he would miss her. She kissed his head and told him to be a good little wolf for his _Oto-san_. She shared a small smile with Daiki before leaving the house with John.

Jack came bursting through the door a little over an hour later, grinning widely as he threw himself at Daiki. Daiki caught him with one arm and hoisted him up onto his lap on the couch, smiling down at the boy as he burrowed into his chest.

“I’m happy to see you again, Mr. Shimada!” Jack laughed. “Did Hanzo show you his birdhouse?”

“He did,” Daiki smiled. “Hanzo’s down for a nap right now, so please don’t shout.”

Jack covered his mouth and grinned. “Sorry.”

John smiled as he leaned on the doorframe. “You got homework, bud?” he asked.

“Yes,” Jack pouted. “I hate homework,” he whined.

“I know,” John soothed. “Go get it out and I’ll help you while I get supper ready, okay?”

“Okay, Dad,” Jack smiled as he hopped off of Daiki’s lap and hurried towards the kitchen.

* * *

 

It took a little while to convince Hanzo and Jack to get to bed, but a firm frown from Daiki had them both scrambling to get their pajamas on. John hadn’t seen Jack get ready for bed that fast in a long time and he quietly thanked Daiki for being the solid spine he seemed to lack. Daiki tried to brush the praise off, but John wasn’t about to let him off the hook.

“Those boys of yours have been helping around the house,” John commented as he made Daiki a mug of hot chocolate. “Well, Hanzo more than Genji, but even that little tyke’s picking up things to give to me to put away.”

“I instilled the need for cleanliness at a young age,” Daiki shrugged a shoulder. “Hanzo has been sweeping, I take it?”

“Yes,” John chuckled. “I’ve taken a few pictures. He’s absolutely adorable.”

Daiki smiled at him as he set the mug down in front of him. John marvelled at the man’s beauty, trying to think of some way to say it that didn’t sound cliché and terrible. He wanted Daiki to know that he thought he was beautiful and smart and deserved all the happiness in the world. He’d just never been that great with words.

Which brought him to the next problem. Miyu said that he had to talk to Daiki about their family, that it would be dangerous if he didn’t. He didn’t want to put it off any longer than was necessary. If Daiki was relaxed right now, it was better than never.

“So, your cousin mentioned that I should talk to you about your family,” he said carefully.

“Yes,” Daiki murmured as he sipped his hot chocolate. “Do you know what the yakuza is?”

John frowned and scratched at his neck. “It’s like the Japanese Mafia, right?”

“Similar, yes,” Daiki sighed. “My family was once a very prominent clan within the underground network. However, I have been slowly cutting ties, much to the displeasure of my clan elders. It was why they arranged me to be married to a sickly woman; they had hoped she would give me sickly heirs.”

John frowned, watching Daiki carefully. This man was dangerous; did it change how he felt? A little. It made him cautious and reminded him to keep his touch as polite as he could until they could figure themselves out.

“You have done…unsavory things?” he asked carefully.

Daiki closed his eyes as he nodded his head. “I am…dangerous,” he said slowly. “I could kill any man that attacked me and it would be unlikely that I would feel guilty for it. However,” he shifted a little and looked into his mug, “I would much rather talk a situation out than attack. What good is it to kill someone when there will always be another to take their place?”

“I can’t comment on that,” John admitted with a smile.

“No, I suppose not,” Daiki smiled in return. “But, I appreciate that, John. I like that you are not from the same walk of life as me. You are a hard worker and dedicated to your son. It is a very attractive combination.”

John smiled and shook his head. “Well, when you put it like that,” he teased.

But it still gave him pause even if he continued talking with Daiki. This was a dangerous man that he was letting in his house and near his child. What would happen if things went sour? Was he going to have to look out for assassins for the rest of his life? Would they go after Jack to get even with him?

“Your mind is turning,” Daiki murmured. “Are you afraid, John?”

“Yes,” John sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I shouldn’t be. You’ve never given me a reason to be afraid of you. I….”

“It is a natural reaction, John,” Daiki reassured him. “I left Hanamura to follow you here because I plan on leaving my clan. Miyu is returning to put the final steps in place. She has always been a more formidable leader. If there is anyone capable of properly cutting ties, it is her.”

John watched Daiki for a moment before he looked away. “She’s going to eliminate most of your elders, isn’t she?” he asked softly.

Daiki nodded. “It is the only way to break their hold over the rest of the clan,” he murmured. “It will not be easy, but Miyu is resourceful and well loved. She will manage what I could not.”

“So what will happen to you?” John asked.

“I don’t know,” he shook his head. “Miyu will keep me protected for a short while, but after that, I can only hope that her grip on the clan will keep anyone from pursuing me across the ocean.”

John shivered and looked away. “Yah,” he murmured. “Me to.”

They went to bed after their finished the hot chocolate. John dreamed of swirling dragons roaring at each other. The younger, smaller dragons tore their way through their elders, covering their beards in blood. Gold and white flashed as the two dragons battled their way forward. When all the elder lay dead, the white nuzzled the gold and shooed them along, smiling as their long whiskers curled up towards their eyes. The dragon flew across a vast ocean with two babies on its back, one blue and the other green, until it came to rest in a cornfield. No darkness followed it, no vile creature stalked its heels; there was just contentment and joy as the baby dragons tumbled through the cornfields and the golden dragon watched protectively nearby.

John woke around seven and groaned as he got up. He pushed his glasses onto his face and stumbled out of his room. He could smell something cooking in the kitchen and frowned as he pulled his housecoat on. He watched in awe as Daiki set a bowl of warm rice and fried eggs onto the table in front of Jack. Hanzo was munching on apple slices, grinning ear to ear as Daiki moved about the kitchen with practiced ease, humming a soft tune that John found appealing.

“Dad!” Jack waved happily. “Mr. Shimada made me breakfast!”

“I can see that,” John smiled. “Did you say thank you?”

Jack blinked before he looked at Daiki. “Thank you, Mr. Shimada!”

“It is my pleasure, Jack,” Daiki smiled. “Eat up.”

Hanzo chirped something in Japanese and Daiki shook his head, motioning to the apple slices. Hanzo pouted and stuffed another slice of apple into his mouth. John chuckled at the sight before he went to get started on the dishes.

“Here, you cooked breakfast, let me clean up the mess,” he smiled. “You are supposed to be the guest.”

Daiki snorted in amusement and waved a hand. “I will not expect you to take care of me, John,” he said. “I can earn my keep.”

John chuckled before he gave Daiki’s backside a firm swat. “Git,” he ordered and pointed out of the kitchen.

Daiki blinked at him in surprise before a touch of pink coloured his cheeks. “Alright then,” he said as he picked up another bowl of rice and headed for the table.

John wondered if he’d taken a step too far too soon as he started doing the dishes. He glanced at the table and relaxed a little as he caught Daiki’s eye. The other man blushed more before carefully putting another lump of rice into his mouth.

“ _Oto_ , why’s your face red?” Hanzo chirped.

“I must have caught a chill,” Daiki replied. “Do you find it cold in here, little wolf?” Hanzo shook his head. “Hmm, must just be my old bones then.”

Jack and Hanzo giggled before they finished eating and hurried off to get dressed. Jack came racing down the stairs with his backpack over his shoulder as John finished the dishes. Hanzo was carrying a school bag as well, but John reminded him that he wasn’t registered at the school yet and couldn’t attend classes. Hanzo whined, but fell into a fit of giggles as Daiki crouched down to tickle him. John used the distraction to get Jack’s shoes on and bundled out the door to the car.

“Dad, is Mr. Shimada going to be my new daddy?” Jack asked a few minutes down the road.

John let out a thoughtful hum. “I don’t know, kiddo,” he said. “Do you want him to be your new daddy?”

“I’d like it,” Jack grinned. “Then Hanzo and I can be brothers! That would be awesome!”

“Well, we’ll have to see what happens, won’t we?” John chuckled as he reached over to ruffle his kid’s hair.

Jack grinned widely and settled down into his seat, munching on the apple slices Daiki had packed for his ‘drive-to-school’ snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daiki is finally in America and isn't going to be leaving, yay. John seems a little too accepting, but come on; what else is he supposed to do? Mob bosses are so far outside of his reality Daiki could have said he was a space engineer and John would have accepted it. But now the fun can begin~


	5. Chapter 5

John blinked at the pile of opened bills on the counter. He lifted the top one up and squinted at the reference number scribbled just below the “amount due” box. He glanced up at Daiki and turned the strip of paper towards him.

“What the hell is this?” he demanded.

“A bill,” Daiki said as he scrolled through something on his laptop.

“What’s the reference number for?” John demanded.

“So I can keep track of what I have paid,” he answered as he typed something quickly on his keyboard and reached over to sip his coffee.

John froze. “Excuse me?” he growled.

Daiki arched an eyebrow and turned to look at him. “Did I say something incorrectly?” he asked.

“No, no I heard you,” John growled. “That’s a little thing in English we call a rhetorical question.”

“Ah,” Daiki frowned. “Yes. My apologies. You are agitated, John.”

“Well no shit,” John snapped as he threw the bill on the counter. “Why the fuck are you paying my bills, Daiki?”

“I am paying my share,” Daiki said slowly. “Is that not how roommates work?”

John opened his mouth several times before he shook his head angrily. “I’m not making you pay room and board!” he snapped. “We’re dating, Daiki. That’s just a low move to make if I did that.”

“Well, if we are dating then I am not paying room and board,” Daiki said matter-of-factly as he sipped his coffee. “I am simply making sure that our bills are paid.”

“I can pay for my own shit!” John snarled.

Daiki jumped in surprise and blinked at him. “I…John, I did not mean to make you angry,” he said as he set his mug down. “Please, take a few deep breaths.”

John glared at the man; he did not like being told to calm down; but took a few calming breaths, counting up to ten and back down again. He grit his teeth together and rolled his shoulders. Words, John. Use your words, same way you tell Jack to.

“I can look after my bills, Daiki,” he said. “I’ve handled it just fine before you came along.”

Daiki smiled as he got to his feet and carried his empty mug to the sink. “I know,” he said. “But partners are supposed to support each other, correct?”

“Yes,” John grit his teeth.

“And I am supporting you,” Daiki turned around to face him. He took a step forward and cupped John’s cheek, stroking his thumb soothingly over John’s cheekbone. “I do not mind providing for you and Jack, John.”

John leaned into the hand and steadied himself. It wasn’t the bills he was mad about. It was the implication of Daiki paying for them with the money he had from Japan.

“Your clan won’t track you here?” he asked softly.

Daiki shook his head. “They are too busy struggling to stay alive. I have heard terrible things from contacts in Hanamura. Miyu is merciless in her efforts to remove our yakuza heritage.”

“Tough girl,” John snorted.

“Very,” Daiki nodded. “Now, don’t worry about the bills. What do you want for supper tonight?”

“Something simple; Hanzo and Jack want to go into town to see a movie and Jack insists that we get lots of popcorn.”

“Oh?” Daiki smiled. “What movie?”

“The new Disney,” he started to say before Genji started wailing from the bedroom.

They both hurried up the stairs, John sighing a little as Daiki pushed his way into the spare bedroom first. He scooped Genji up, cradling him against his chest as Genji wailed. Daiki felt his bottom to see if he was wet before gently setting him against his shoulder.

“Nightmare, little Sparrow?” he asked gently.

Genji sniffled and tucked his face into Daiki’s shoulder. Daiki clucked his tongue as he stroked soothing circles over Genji’s back.

“Now, now, little Sparrow, _Oto_ ’s here.”

John smiled from the doorway, watching them in awe. Daiki was so good with his boys and it warmed his heart every time he saw him comforting Genji or making Hanzo laugh. He always ran across the dads that seemed to think that rearing their children was their wives’ job and that they were just there for the fun part; either making more babies or being the fun parent. Daiki didn’t seem to feel the same way they did and it was reassuring to finally find someone that agreed with him.

Genji’s big brown eyes turned towards him and he let out a loud gasp. “Jo!” he squealed and reached for John. “Jo! Jo!”

John chuckled at the name and walked over. “Hey, little Sparrow; you have a bad dream?” he asked as Daiki handed the now babbling toddler over. “Oh, you’re getting so heavy,” he teased as he cradled Genji against his chest.

Genji burrowed his face into John’s chest and giggled happily. He babbled away, signalling that nap time was over and he wanted to play. John carried him back downstairs and into the living room where his playpen was set up. He closed the gate behind him and sat down, letting Genji waddle over to whatever toy he wanted.

The phone rang in the kitchen and Daiki immediately walked over to answer it. “Morrison residence,” he said professionally. “This is Mr. Shimada. Yes, Hanzo is…. Excuse me?” Daiki fell silent and John watched his shoulders tense up. “Is that so? Yes. I understand. I will be there as quickly as I can. No, do not do anything until I get there. Thank you.”

“Daiki?” John called. “What’s up?”

“Hanzo bit someone at school,” Daiki said, fury smoldering under his calm tone. “I will be back shortly.”

John winced. Oh dear; baby’s first altercation at school and it was a doozy. He wasn’t sure who he felt more sorry for; Hanzo or the other kid.

“I got Genji, don’t worry,” John replied as Genji stuffed that oddly creepy alien turnip plushie into his face so that it squeaked at him.

Daiki grabbed the keys off of the hook and pulled one of John’s spare jackets on. It swam on him, but John was hesitant to get him a jacket of his own when it felt good to see the other man wearing his clothing. Daiki left the house and a few moments later, John’s pick-up roared to life.

“What was your brother thinking?” John sighed as Genji crawled into his lap to tap the grinning plushie against his nose. “And why are you trying to have the plushie eat me? That’s not very nice.” He grinned. “Besides, everyone knows that Dads prefer baby flesh,” he teased before he grabbed Genji around the middle and covered his chubby cheeks in snuffling kisses.

* * *

 

Daiki parked the truck and headed for the front of the public school. A few of the staff scrambled out of his way, staring at him like they’d seen a ghost. It was unlikely that they had ever seen a cold, smoldering anger like his before. He swept into the principal’s office and was greeted by the sight of his sobbing child.

“Hanzo,” he said.

Hanzo lifted his head and let out a weak whimper before he started crying harder. He shook his head, wailing as the teacher’s aide tried to calm him down. The other parents glared at him, but Daiki did not move to silence his child.

“Have you gotten his side of the story?” he asked as the principal shook his head.

“No; he seems incapable of speaking English,” the older gentleman sighed.

“I see,” Daiki nodded before he stepped forward and knelt down beside Hanzo. He cupped his son’s cheek in his hand and turned his tear-streaked face towards him. “What happened?” he asked in Japanese.

“I didn’t mean to,” Hanzo wailed. “He, he was being mean to another student and I told him to stop and he called me names and, and…!”

“What did he call you?” Daiki asked, not letting his son get off the subject.

“I don’t remember,” Hanzo sobbed. “They were mean! Something about my hair and, and my eyes!”

Daiki shot the other parents a glare. Children did not learn such language in a vacuum.

“Do you often make comments at home about the facial features of other people?” he asked coldly. “Hanzo said that your son made comments about his hair and his eyes after he was done bullying another child.”

The parents looked down at their son and frowned. Daiki glanced at the principal before he inclined his head.

“I would suggest a punishment for both children as their actions were inappropriate,” he said.

“A two-day out-of-school suspension should be acceptable,” the principal said with a sigh.

Daiki nodded as he picked Hanzo up and let him snuggle against his chest. “I am sorry for the trouble.”

The other parents wouldn’t meet his gaze as he turned and left the office. One of the teacher’s aides had Hanzo’s bookbag waiting for them. She sighed heavily, shaking her head as she mumbled her apologies.

“We can’t do anything about bullies without eye witnesses,” she grumbled. “Breaks my heart every time that little shit gets away with it because none of the teachers can catch him. Hate to say it, but I’m glad Hanzo bit him.”

Daiki let out a low chuckle as he picked up Hanzo’s bookbag. He inclined his head in thanks and headed out to the truck. He buckled Hanzo into the booster seat in the back and kissed his nose.

“You were bad today,” he said. “But I know why you bit that other boy. Don’t do it again, okay?”

Hanzo nodded his head and swung his feet miserable. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

“I know, little wolf,” Daiki smiled as he gently wiped away his tears. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John takes offence to Daiki paying for his bills because those are his and he can look after himself, damn it. He's trying to pass it off as worry for Daiki's well-being, but it's totally stubborn pride that's the issue.  
> And Hanzo bit a racist classmate.


	6. Chapter 6

Daiki watched John move around the kitchen and licked his lips slowly. Had it really only been a few months? It felt like so much longer, like a lifetime had passed since he left Hanamura and settled in with the Morrison household. John was calling in favours to help with the harvest of his crops, running his fingers through his hair. Hanzo and Jack were already fast asleep and Genji had been asleep since shortly before seven. It left the two adults alone to their machinations. Daiki wanted John badly.

He wanted John on his knees nuzzling his way up his thigh and ready to worship his cock. He wanted John’s lips around him, moaning as those pretty, tired blue eyes looked up longingly at him. He wanted John to beg for him, to beg for his cock. He was a dragon and a dragon took what it wanted while giving all to the one it desired.

He waited for John to hang up the phone before he moved forward. He pressed his nose into John’s neck and gently kissed up towards his jaw. John let out a soft sigh before he turned his head towards Daiki and smiled that beautiful, tired smile.

“Mmm, what is it that you want, Daiki?” he asked.

“You,” Daiki purred against John’s throat.

“You don’t say,” John let out a low chuckle before he straightened up.

Daiki smirked up at John, ready to step forward and pin him against the counter and show him his place. He was a dragon and dragons did not submit. John tilted his head slowly to the side and squared his shoulders. He rested his hands on his hips and ran his tongue slowly over his lips. Daiki hesitated, trying to figure out what his partner was up to, and John moved.

His right hand trailed slowly over both sides of Daiki’s jaw, teasing the short stubble with his nails. Daiki shivered and took a step back, not believing what his body was doing. He was a dragon! He shouldn’t want to submit!

“Wha-?” he whispered as John crowded him slowly against the counter on the other side of the kitchen.

“Mmm,” John purred before gently kissing him. “Was that you attempting to take control, Daiki?” he asked.

“I, I,” Daiki stammered. He felt heat rushing to his cheeks and swallowed. “I’m a dragon; I’m supposed to….”

“Mmm, never been much for that stupid ‘dominant-submissive’ bullshit,” John shrugged. “I know I like to be hilt deep in my partner and that’s what I aim to do.” He kissed Daiki again and Daiki felt his knees knock together. “You want to play power-bottom or whatever it’s called, fine, whatever makes you feel good, Daiki.”

“John,” Daiki whispered as John pressed up against him and started kissing along his jaw and neck. “I, I’m not…I don’t know….”

“Mmm?” John pulled back and tilted his head to the side. “Is this not what you want?”

Daiki looked at his feet shamefully. “I have never had sex with a man before,” he admitted softly.

“Ah,” John purred before he kissed Daiki’s lips. “We’ll take it nice and slow, my dragon,”

Daiki smiled shyly as he let himself be pulled towards the stairs. He accepted each kiss that John gave him, blushing when it deepened as soon as they were in his room. He swallowed as John pulled his hair out of its ponytail and ran his fingers through his hair.

“You’re beautiful, Daiki,” John murmured as he cupped his face. “Fuck, it’s only been a month of dating and I feel closer to you than I ever did to my wife.”

Daiki felt a blush spread across his face. “John, you shouldn’t say things like that,” he scolded.

“It’s how I feel,” John laughed softly as he kissed Daiki again. “Come on; show me what’s hiding under that shirt of yours.”

Daiki blushed as he pulled his shirt off, letting it fall to the ground. John let out a low whistle as he trailed his fingers over the golden dragon that lay coiled on his chest. John’s mouth touched the beast’s scales, caressing them as Daiki shivered.

“Dad?” Jack whispered as he cracked the door open.

“What’s wrong, kiddo?” John asked.

Daiki smiled as John went from attentive lover to doting father in a heartbeat. He stepped forward and knelt down, opening his arms for Jack to hide his face in.

“There’s a monster under my bed,” Jack whispered. “It keeps growling at me.”

“Are you sure it isn’t Hanzo snoring?” John teased as he kissed Jack’s cheek. “Come on, let’s go see this monster.”

John left with his son and Daiki sat down nervously on John’s bed. He ran his fingers through his hair, swallowing loudly. What was he doing? There were children in the house! Two of which were more than capable of walking into the room and catch their parents having sex. They should just wait until tomorrow when Genji was down for a nap and….

“Having second thoughts?” John asked as he walked back into the room. “Jack’s back in bed; lost a plushie under the bed and thought the water heater was growling.”

“Should we be doing this while the children are in the house?” Daiki asked softly. “What if they walk in?”

“Then they learn to knock,” John shrugged as he stood in front of Daiki. “Do you want to go to bed, Daiki?”

“I…,” Daiki looked up at John and swallowed. “No,” he murmured as he reached up and ran his hands under John’s shirt. “I want to see you. All of you.”

John smiled as he pulled his glasses off and set them down on the nightstand. He pulled his shirt off over his head, tossing the blue shirt towards the hamper. His bare chest rose and Daiki reached up to run his fingers through the soft golden blond hairs that covered his chest. His fingers ghosted over a number of shallow scars as he felt each toned muscle.

“Beautiful,” he murmured as he looked up at John.

“Glad you approve,” he chuckled. “I’ve been eating better since you showed up, Daiki. Not quite as sickly as I used to be.”

Daiki chuckled. “I’m glad,” he said before he rubbed his thumb against the soft tuft of hair peeking out over John’s pants. “These too, _anata_.”

“Well, you were so busy admiring the top half, didn’t think it fair to distract you with the bottom half,” he laughed.

He backed up a pace to pull his jeans off. His half-hard cock bobbed in his underwear as he moved to take it off. Daiki shivered as he watched John’s cock and sack emerge from the cotton confines. He reached out and ran his fingers slowly over the underside. John shivered and groaned, stepping forward as Daiki curled a finger just under the head and tugged him forward.

Daiki kissed over the head and smiled shyly up at John. “I will need some guidance here,” he murmured softly.

“Just don’t bite,” John teased.

He ran his fingers through Daiki’s hair, his movements loving and attentive. Daiki took a deep breath, leaning into John’s hand. He pressed the head of John’s cock against his lips and slowly opened his mouth.

He grimaced at the taste, unsure if he found it pleasant or not. John squeezed his eyes shut and let out a long hiss. One thumb rolled down over Daiki’s cheek, quietly encouraging him to continue. Daiki tentatively ran his tongue over the slit before pulling a little bit more into his mouth. He had the whole head in his mouth and he shivered, unsure of what to do now. Was he supposed to bob slowly or keep going until he had all of John in his mouth?

“Don’t rush yourself,” John soothed. “We got all night.”

Daiki pulled away from the hot length and took another deep breathe. “This shouldn’t be that complicated,” he murmured.

“It’s your first time, Daiki,” John smiled and knelt down to kiss him. “I’m not going to hold it against you, my darling.”

Daiki smiled and John kissed him again. He let himself be pressed down into the mattress with John’s big hands cupping his face and his hip. He reached up and wrapped his arms around John’s shoulders, smiling shyly as his lover continued kissing him.

“John?” he murmured. “Can we just…I don’t think I’m as ready as I thought I was.”

John smiled before shifting down to lie beside him. “No problem, Daiki,” he cooed. “Don’t be afraid to wake me up in the middle of the night if you get your nerve back, okay?”

Daiki smiled and snuggled against him, inhaling his lover’s scent. John’s big arms wrapped around him and held him close.

* * *

 

John woke in the middle of the night to soft kisses across his cheek. He smiled as he opened his eyes. Daiki was illuminated faintly by the moonlight streaming through the blinds behind John, his brown eyes gleaming a little. Daiki pressed in close and ran his hand shyly down John’s chest.

“John, I think I’m ready,” he murmured. “Maybe not for a blowjob but…I want you in me.”

John purred at the thought before he gently rolled over and peppered Daiki’s neck with kisses. Daiki let out a soft gasp beneath him and his nails dug into the meat of John’s shoulders. Daiki let out a soft, needy sound and squirmed.

“John…?” Daiki whispered.

“Foreplay,” John explained as he reached over to the nightstand and pulled the drawer open. “It helps get you in the mood.”

“Why didn’t you do that earlier?” Daiki pouted.

“Daiki, you were about three seconds from bolting out the door in panic,” John smiled as he lifted the bottle of lubricant out. “I knew that if I tried anything it would only make you more uncomfortable.”

“You let me try to give you a blowjob,” Daiki pouted as he lifted his hands so that John could pour some of the lube into them.

“Because you wanted to,” John said with a smile. “Not because I wanted you to.”

“There’s a difference?” Daiki asked as he reached down to start pumping John’s cock and cover it in lubricant.

“There is,” John laughed. “One makes me an asshole and the other is me being respectful of your wishes and desires.”

Daiki laughed softly as he pulled his hands away. “Is that enough?” he asked.

“For me,” John nodded before he poured lube onto his fingers and slicked them up. “You trust me near your backside?”

“Well, considering I want you to have sex with me, yes,” Daiki rolled his eyes playfully.

John smiled and kissed him. “Let me know if it hurts or if you feel overwhelmed,” he said. “This is about the both of us enjoying ourselves, not just me.”

Daiki nodded and spread his legs. John kissed him again before gently rolling his index finger around Daiki’s entrance. His lover shivered beneath him, biting his lip. John didn’t push, he just let Daiki get used to the feeling. Daiki inhaled deeply and nodded.

John pushed his finger in and Daiki gasped loudly. John stopped and Daiki nodded his head eagerly.

“Please,” he whispered.

John kissed him and slowly moved his finger in and out of Daiki’s entrance. He waited until he felt the tight ring of muscle relax enough for him to wiggle another finger in and slipped his middle finger in next. Daiki gasped louder, arching off of the bed.

“Oh, oh,” he gasped.

“Good?” John asked.

“Uh huh,” he nodded and bit his lip.

“Going to spread them,” John said. “Helps loosen you up.”

“Okay,” Daiki nodded.

John scissored his fingers and Daiki slapped his hands over his mouth to muffle his scream. His eyes widened and John gently kissed his neck, reassuring him that it was okay. Daiki shifted on his fingers, chewing on his lip.

“Am I ready?” he asked.

“Are you?” John asked.

Daiki took a deep breath and nodded. John kisses him and settled between his thighs. He rubbed his thumbs against Daiki’s thighs, massaging gently until he felt Daiki relax against the bed. He moved forward, lining himself up with Daiki’s entrance. He nuzzled his face into Daiki’s neck and slowly pushed the head of his cock in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the boys finally have sex, whoo! Now, some explanations. Daiki might have dreamed about John mounting him, but those are fantasies; he thinks that because he is a dragon, he must dominate. Ooh, how happy he is when he doesn't have to~   
> And timeframe. Ooh boy this one's a doozy. So it's early November. Daiki and John have been dating since October. Daiki arrived in late May, early June. Hope that clears some issues up.


	7. Chapter 7

Daiki wrapped his arms around John’s chest and pressed his cheek to his shoulder. “John…I think we should talk,” he murmured as he looked at the bills sitting on the counter.

“Daiki,” John sighed. “I don’t….”

“John,” Daiki said sternly. “I know you don’t like talking about bills and payments, but we have to.”

John swallowed before he nodded. “Okay,” he murmured as he picked the bills up.

He walked over to the table and set them down. He sank into a chair and glared at the numbers. The harvest had not been as good as he’d hoped and his bank account was struggling to stay ahead of being bankrupt. Daiki sat down beside him and gently took John’s hand.

“I know that you want to prove that you’re a good farmer, John,” he said. “But this isn’t working.”

“What am I supposed to do?” John demanded. “I don’t know how to do anything else.”

Daiki gently rubbed John’s hand between his. He’d been thinking about this for a while; John struggled with his crops, but the two massive Belgians he kept to help plow the ground of the small garden out back were well taken care of. He watched the way his lover interacted with them, chuckling and patting their massive necks as they ran eagerly over to him and greeted him like one of their own.

“Maybe you should think about letting the fields go fallow next year,” Daiki said, “and let me get a different sort of business set up.”

“Such as?” John’s lip curled.

Daiki chuckled and leaned forward. “Riding lessons,” he said. “We buy two horses, good, calm mares, and offer riding lessons in town.”

John stared at him as if he’d lost his mind. “You want…to start a ranch?” he demanded.

“I’m sure your Belgians would enjoy the company,” Daiki smiled. “You are fantastic with them, John. And I know Jack’s been pegging for a pony.”

John pulled his hand away and sagged sideways against the table. He stared at Daiki, pushing his hand into his hair and blinking rapidly. He let out a soft laugh and shook his head.

“You want me to start a ranch,” he said. “Daiki, I don’t…..”

“If it doesn’t work out…,” Daiki started to say before he yipped in surprise.

John kissed him tenderly, pulling him into his lap. Daiki stared at John for a moment before he smiled and returned the kiss. John wrapped his arms around Daiki’s hips and smiled at him.

“This is going to be a good idea,” he murmured. “We’ll get everything set up over the winter and be ready to go in the summer.”

Daiki smiled and kissed him. “I’m glad that you approve,” he teased. “Now, until we can get some money flowing again, I’ll handle the bills.”

“Daiki,” John’s smile vanished, “I don’t want you….”

“It’s fine,” Daiki said. “Trust me, John. Let me help you.”

John closed his eyes and let out a long sigh through his nose. He nodded and Daiki kissed him. He rubbed over John’s shoulders, nuzzling him gently as he tucked John’s face into his chest.

***

Daiki jumped a little as his cellphone went off. He picked it up and answered, pressing it against his ear. “Hello?”

“Hey, cousin,” Miyu sighed on the other end of the line. “Guess who the head of the Shimada Clan is?”

Daiki let out a long laugh before he dropped his head into his hand. “Miyu, you beautiful woman,” he breathed. “You beautiful, brilliant woman.”

“I’m dead tired, but there’s one last thing that has to be done,” she sighed.

“You need a witness,” Daiki grimaced and nodded. “Hang on.”

He got to his feet and walked into the kitchen where John was helping Jack with his homework. He kissed his lover’s cheek and told him that he had an important phone call and that he needed to be left alone. John nodded his head in understanding before returning to Jack’s math homework. Daiki headed for his room and locked the door before he activated the holographic reader on his cellphone.

“Let’s get this over with,” he said.

Miyu activated the video feed on her end of the line and brought up the image of the leaders of the Shimada Clan. They were kneeling on the floor with their arms behind their back. Two women and three men glared at Miyu as she unsheathed the ceremonial katana and gave it a few quick swings to get accustomed to its weight. It had been years since the Dragonblade had been unsheathed, but it was still as sharp as ever.

Miyu took a deep breath before she turned to face the elders. Her closest advisors stood nearby, bearing witness to the removal of the plague on the House of Shimada. Miyu drew herself up regally and lifted her chin.

“I will not waste my breath explaining why you are here,” she said. “You know why. For three generations, the Shimada Clan has known only fear and corruption. Our elders, those who are supposed to guard and guide us, entered into the Yakuza in the hopes of garnering more power for themselves. This disregard for the rest of the clan and our ancestral lands has gone on long enough. I, Shimada Miyu, Partner of the White Dragon, hereby decree that all the previous elders of the Shimada Clan are to be summarily executed.”

“You are only strong because you have the Dragonblade in your hand,” one of the elders snapped. “When the dragon refuses to acknowledge you, we will be the ones laughing.”

Miyu let out a low chuckle as she turned towards the elder that had spoken. “Oh, Grandfather,” she cooed, “you never did like acknowledging me. What pissed you off more? The fact that I was female or the fact that the dragons ignored you and my father?” She smiled before closing her eyes to concentrate.

“Foolish child,” Daiki’s grandmother hissed. “The dragons are wasted on you and Daiki.”

“Dragons are protectors,” Miyu said without opening her eyes. She reached up and removed her jacket, tossing it to the side as the white dragon tattoo spiralling down her arm began to glow. “That is what I aim to do.”

The Dragonblade glowed with the tattoo and Miyu struck. The elders were dead before they had time to realize what happened. Blood sprayed out of their decapitated bodies, covering Miyu in a crimson tide. She sank to a knee and held the blade out beside her. She breathed in slowly before she rose to her feet, holding the blade tightly in her right hand.

“Let this stand as a warning to all that would try to harm those protected by the Dragons,” she said.

Daiki let out a low whistle before he rubbed at his eyes. He was free. At long last, he was free.

“Daiki, I’ll make sure that no one comes after you,” Miyu promised as she walked back over to her cellphone and picked it up. “You, the boys, and John won’t come to any harm from the Shimada Clan or any other Yakuza clan. You have my word.”

“It means more than most,” Daiki nodded. “Good luck, Miyu. Dragons protect you.”

He hung up and slowly got to his feet. He felt giddy and light, like the whole world had just lifted from his shoulders. He let out a laugh before he set his phone down and left the room. He walked over to John and kissed him, laughing at the startled whine it pulled from his boyfriend.

“What was that for?” John asked.

“Everything,” Daiki smiled before he kissed him again. “Everything, John. Me, you, our kids; everything is going to be okay.”

John blinked at him before pulling Daiki onto his lap. “What are you talking about?”

“I’ll explain later,” Daiki smiled and kissed him. “Mmm, just let me enjoy you, okay?”

“Sure thing, but you’re sort of blocking my field of view,” John teased.

“You pulled me onto your lap, John,” Daiki smirked. “That’s your fault.”

“Are you going to be my daddy?” Jack pipped up eagerly.

“I hope so,” Daiki smiled. “We’ll figure it out though, don’t you worry.”

“Yay!” Jack squealed. “I want Hanzo and Genji to be my little brothers!”

“I’m sure they want you as their big brother too,” Daiki smiled. “Now, don’t you go waking them up. You let them nap.”

Jack giggled and nodded before he jumped up on his chair to press a kiss to Daiki’s cheek. “I love you, Daiki!”

“I love you too, Jack,” Daiki smiled as he pulled Jack onto his lap and kissed over his chubby cheeks. “And you can start calling me ‘Oto’ like Hanzo and Genji do.”

“Okay, Oto!” Jack grinned and snuggled against his chest. “I love you!”

“I’m not crying, you’re crying,” John sniffed as he blinked back tears.

Daiki smiled and held Jack close, kissing over his face as John pulled them into a big hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to kick off towards what we know is going on in "Trick Ride" but that's sort of the end of what I have written up already. It might be a while before I update this fic as a result. Just sit tight everyone; we will finally get to see horses soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Daiki and John unloaded the two mares from the horse trailer and led them into the field. They were both watching the massive Belgians grazing a short distance away and let out soft nickers of greeting. John took a deep breath before he unhooked the lead rope and patted the chestnut’s rump.

“Go say hi,” he cooed.

The chestnut trotted forward, tail held high. Daiki let the shy bay off of her lead rope and she trotted after her companion. The Belgians tossed their heads and greeted the mares warmly. John smiled as old Belle kicked her heels and set off at a quick trot with the shy bay at her heels.

“Looks like we chose some good girls,” he commented before he let out a long breath. “Okay. Step one down.”

“I’m sure the boys will want to meet them,” Daiki agreed before he headed for the fence. “Jack, keep a good hold on Genji’s hand, okay? I don’t want him running off.”

“Okay, Oto!” Jack grinned as he helped Hanzo and Genji over the fence.

Hanzo hurried over and John scooped him up, throwing him over his shoulder to make the boy squeal in delight. They babbled nonsense words at each other; Hanzo was determined to create another language and was convinced that John could understand it all perfectly; and Daiki smiled as he knelt down to pick his baby up.

Genji snuggled close, staring at the horses as they trotted across the field. He made grabby-hands at them, laughing happily. The chestnut mare perked her ears forward before eagerly hurrying towards them. Daiki smiled as the mare approached; the man they had bought her off of said that she was incredibly fond of children. The younger, the better, according to the previous owner.

“Ta,” Genji said happily as he reached for the mare’s nose.

“They still need names,” John said as he stepped closer so that Hanzo could pet the mare’s mane.

“Cherry!” Jack said happily. “Cherry pie!”

“Well, she’s certainly red,” Daiki agreed with a smile. “What do you think, girl? How do you like the name, Cherry?”

The mare blew air over Genji’s face and Genji laughed happily. John smiled and nodded.

“Alright, so our chestnut is Cherry Pie. What about the bay, Jack?” he asked.

“Pudding!” Hanzo laughed.

John and Daiki shared an amused look and nodded. She did look like chocolate pudding. Leave it to the kids to name the horses after food.

“Pudding and Cherry Pie,” Daiki mused as he ran his hand over Cherry’s forehead, scratching at the white star. “Adorable names for adorable mares.”

John took a deep breath and smiled as he took something from Jack. “Well, we aren’t done yet,” he said.

Daiki lifted an eyebrow as John set Hanzo down. Jack reached for Genji and grinned happily as the kids all stood together and giggled. Daiki glanced at John and smirked.

“What are you doing?” he teased.

John smiled and took his hands, lifting them to his mouth to kiss over his knuckles. “Daiki Shimada, you are the light of my life. I love you more than I can properly express. You care for me and Jack, never holding your love for ransom. You’re the backbone I need when it feels like the world is out to get me. The thought of not having you by my side is terrifying. So, I just want to know before we go any further what your answer to one very simple question is.”

Daiki let out a gasp as John got down on one knee and produced a beautiful golden band from the velvet box he had in his pocket. He looked from the ring to John and smiled as tears built up in his eyes.

“Daiki, will you marry me?” John asked.

“Yes,” Daiki nodded his head. “Yes, a thousand times, yes.”

John smiled as he slipped the golden band onto Daiki’s finger and gently kissed over his knuckles. Daiki let out a wet laugh as John stood up and offered him the partner to the ring. He slipped it over John’s finger, pulling John into a kiss.

“Did you know about this?” Daiki demanded as he turned towards his kids.

“Yes!” Hanzo giggled and hurried over. “Daddy told us to keep it a secret. And we did.”

“You’re amazing little secret keepers,” John agreed. “Thank you.”

“Welcome!” Genji grinned happily before he patted Jack’s face. “I’m hungry!”

“We’d better go feed the kids,” John chuckled before he picked Genji up and covered his cheeks in kisses. “Otherwise they’ll waste away to nothing! And we just put some chub onto Genji’s chubby cheeks.”

Genji squealed happily as he was carried out of the field and towards the house. Daiki shooed Jack and Hanzo ahead of him, closing the gate to the field. He smiled as Pudding and Cherry Pie trotted around the field, throwing their heads happily.

A new start in a new chapter of his life. He smiled at the ring on his finger and bit his lip. A new start with the love of his life. This was going to be so good for him and his boys. John was everything to him now and Jack was his own son now. He let out a happy laugh before he headed for the house as he heard Hanzo laugh loudly at something John was doing to Jack.

Best to go save his son before his husband made him sick from laughter. His son. His husband. He was going to faint from the excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have this thing for ending fics with a proposal. I just seem to love it. So that's the end of their tale. We know what happens from here on out. The Shimada-Morrison ranch is a resounding success and Daiki and John are still deeply in love years later.
> 
> You will pry this pairing from my cold, dead hands. Expect to see more of them.

**Author's Note:**

> And a little taste of what is to come between them~ *is smacked for the pun*
> 
> The italicized sentences are spoken in English while the regular writing is Japanese, just in case anyone was wondering.


End file.
